


A Thief Among Us

by StarwolfDevision



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Abuse, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Objectification, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Rape, Slavery, Spankings, Trophy, Whippings, enslavement, living trophy, non-con, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwolfDevision/pseuds/StarwolfDevision
Summary: A young Seeker makes a costly mistake, stealing from the Decepticons, from Starscream... and he gets caught, punished... and made the forcibly-bonded mate and slave of the Winglord leader of the Decepticons, Starscream.





	1. Captive

::Lord Starscream.. we’ve caught the thief...:: The comms from one of the Vehicon miners roused Starscream out of his relaxation. He frowned. There had been several raids on the Decepticon mining operations so far, and he had put out an order to capture the one responsible alive and unharmed, at least as much as possible. While this was good news, and meant that the raids would finally come to a stop, he was displeased that his thoughts had been interrupted. Yes, he looked forward to meeting who exactly it was that had caused him such grief, but he was still revelling in his new position as leader of the Decepticons. Now that Megatron was no longer among the living. The explosion of the space bridge had been the proud warlord’s undoing.

::Well, I’ll have Soundwave space bridge you and the unfortunate thief to the throne room! I want to meet this trouble-maker!:: Starscream commed a reply hastily.

::Soundwave, space bridge the vehicon miners and their captive to the throne room at once!::

In little time, there were two Vehicons dragging with them a slightly battered Seeker. He was tiny for a Seeker, electric blue bleeding out from about a dozen different wounds. His royal blue and royal purple finish mostly unscathed, aside from a few dents and scratches. Starscream’s optics widened, as he soon recognized the mech from those treasonous reports from the Predation. This, this little scrap of a Seeker was the infamous traitor that had destroyed an entire Decepticon battleship and all (or most) of it’s crew of fliers… His crimson optics narrowed, brows furrowed in disdain. This one would pay for the trouble he had caused. Oh, he’d pay dearly! Starscream smirked as he stepped forward toward the mech held by the other two mechs.

“Leave us, I can handle the likes of him…” Starscream crooned. 

“Yes, Lord Starscream…” The Vehicons muttered at once, dropping the small Seeker to the floor without a care as they hastily made their retreat.

“Well, now… little traitor… Devision… “ Starscream spat the mech’s name like it was a bad variety of Energon he could not stand the taste of… “Now that we’re alone… what have you to say for yourself? Hmm?” 

Dev shook, nervously he knew he was in serious trouble and he had no idea just what Starscream might do to him. He lay still, trying to formulate an answer, but did not know what to say.

“Answer me!” Starscream snarled, kicking the mech at his pedes. “If you don’t, I’ll make you talk… and you won’t like it one bit!” 

Dev yelped, flinching at the kick, whimpering as his trembling increased, tucking his wings tighter to his frame he still was not sure what to say. 

“You do realize your silence does not help you, right?” Another blow he gave to the smaller mech, who backed away, scrambling, crawling, trying to avoid the pain. The blow still landed hard on his hip. “You’ve cost me supplies… time, patience… for what? For a worthless little scrap like you?” Starscream landed another blow on the mech, this time with his fist, smirking as the smaller Seeker howled in pain.

“I’m not! I’m not worthless! And I had to survive too… it’s not like I know how to mine Energon for myself!” Dev snarled, snappish. He glared up at Starscream’s crimson optics, not sure what to make of the mech he idolized.

“Oh, really? You are in my optics… however… once you’re punished sufficiently, I may find a use for you…” Starscream crooned, looming over the frightened, damaged mech. “So… what should be your just deserts? Hmm…?” He smirked, placing a pede against Devision’s back and leaned down, seizing hold of the smaller Seeker’s right wing, gripping it at his base, before wrenching it upwards, leaving it dangling, nearly ripped off completely. He delighted in the screams of agony from the smaller mech.

“Tell me, Devision, do you think that’s enough punishment? Hmm? Or shall I do the other wing? Or your winglets? Hmm?” He cooed, as if discussing pleasant matters. Stroking mockingly affectionately along the trembling mech’s right winglet, then along his left wing… 

“Please… no more… please…” Dev whimpered, looking over his shoulder at the Air Commander in fear. “Please…” 

“Very well…” Starscream stepped off the mech’s backside, though he reached down, lifted the smaller mech with ease… and threw him down on his damaged wing. Pushing his pede against the smaller Seeker’s cockpit, cracking it a little. “So… what do I do with you? Hmm… make a slave of you? A pet? How would you like that?” Starscream reached down and stroked the terrified, pained mech’s cheek. 

“No… please… let me go, I won’t trouble you anymore…” Dev pleaded, as Starscream gripped his chin, forcing him to look up at him. 

“Oh? Well in that case… I’ll keep you as mine…” Starscream smirked. “Though I’ll have to have the good Doctor Knockout repair you… I won’t have a pet so damaged…”


	2. Molestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some uncomfortable touching ensues as Starscream delights in making his pet squirm.

The last thing the young Seeker remembered was being told the good Doctor Knockout would repair him and that Starscream wouldn’t have a pet so damaged. Then everything went black and he passed out from the pain. Never having been one that could handle so much pain, his systems shut down into recharge quickly. Time passed without the youth knowing just how long he was out for, and while he was out, repairs were underway along with some alterations. Namely, his internal weaponry had been removed and his subspace raided, the items removed and stored elsewhere. The smaller Seeker was now locked out of accessing his own subspace (so that he could not store anything remotely like a weapon to use against Starscream or anyone else). 

 

The tiny Seeker also had his comms semi-disabled, being left with only two options he could use his comms for: extremely short-range open comms or short-range open comms. That way, the younger Seeker could not call upon anyone for help. Another modification, one that was also as equally repairable as these others, was the young mech’s claws were capped. As it would not do to let him have his natural weapon, one capable of killing a mech in a single blow. No, Starscream had made sure Knock Out welded caps onto the young mech’s talons, ultimately making them blunt and useless for defense. The welding job was nearly seamless, and the welded portion painted to match the younger Seeker’s royal blue finish. And then, naturally, there were scans and tests done to ensure the slave-boy was a healthy specimen of Seekerdom.

 

Devision awoke to find himself in the medbay, strapped down to a medberth with an Energon drip attached to his right arm. His wing had been re-attached, no doubt leaving a third scar-line at its base. Yes, he had already known the pain of having his wings (and even his winglets) removed from his frame. Once in the same manner Starscream had done, with one-by-one having each wing and winglet ripped off his frame. Once, also, by precise cutting of a surgical instrument from the trained medic who had done the deed…. The Seeker called Cutdown. Trinemate of the Seeker Telepath Maelstrom. He shuddered, those memories were not his most pleasant in the least…   
The young Seeker looked around the room, surprised to find that he was alone. No Knock Out, whoever that mech was, and no Starscream. Actually, that itself was not too bad a situation. It meant he could… well attempt to relax and to think things through. At least as much as his situation could allow for relaxation. Which was not much, naturally…. Starscream had made it clear, he was to be a pet, a slave. Starscream’s pet. What that meant exactly to the other Seeker, remained to be seen and he was not too keen on the idea.

The small young Seeker shuddered at the thought. He was not sure if that would imply the very nature of what he had tried so desperately to escape from happening to him on board the Predation. The very thing that led him to sabotage the ship and had caused the Predation to explode. The collision course he had set the ship into following… the one that was a doomsday path right into a large asteroid guaranteed to destroy the ship, which he made unavoidable by locking the codes from being altered. As if that was not enough, the young Seeker had further doomed the vessel by setting a silent-timer countdown of self-destruction for the Predation. Dooming any and all left on her to death before one or both of the options took out the ship. 

Yes, he regretted that the deed had killed so many fliers. Many of which were Seekers themselves, but the ones he had known, they were not nice mecha and he felt they justly deserved their end. Also, he knew they would not have let him escape any other way. If he had merely run away, leaving them alive, they would have hunted him down and done whatever they wanted with him anyway. Killing them, destroying the ship, that was the only way he was going to get out of there alive and relatively unharmed.  
He looked over himself again, noticing that his finish had been repainted in the areas that had been damaged, and he had been buffed to a nice shine. Every bit as royal blue and royal purple as he had been before ever joining the Decepticons. He was so shiny now that he could see his own reflection in his frame. Dents and scratches from the capture and punishment from Starscream no longer visible. The only traces of that were the memories and mental scars in his mind. He trembled again. What trouble had he gotten himself into? Was there any way out of it? At least, there was no more pain-for now.

The young unfortunate was still checking himself over, noting the changes and taking in everything thus far that had befallen him, noticing the altered servos, frowning. He clenched and unclenched his fists testing the functionality of his altered digits. They seemed to work just fine… and he could tell his talons still existed, merely capped to prevent harm to others. As he was testing his digits out, the whine of the doorway indicated someone had entered the room.

“So… he’s finally awake…” Starscream drawled as if bored. “Finally. Now, Knock Out, tell me what you’ve found out in the scans…. I want to know more about my little slave-boy.” Starscream smirked, shooting a glance at the Seeker restrained on the med-berth, arms at his sides and legs parted in a v-formation. His optics met with those intensely deep violet ones the young mech had. So rare these days, and not particularly common even in the past before the war.

“Lord Starscream, he’s an excellent specimen of a Seeker. Young, healthy, with a strong, albeit unusual spark-pulse frequency. He’s a prime candidate for breeding, or servitude… and quite the pretty little thing, certainly.” Knock Out clearly seemed to approve of the younger Seeker wistfully, “While he’s not a physically strong specimen, I doubt that’s what you’d need him for anyway…”

“Yes, indeed…” Starscream listened, but as he did, he was looking the smaller Seeker over, stroking the mech’s cheek, moving his servo down to the mech’s neck cables, on down to his chassis. Drawing his talons lazily around Devision’s Decepticon logo on the mech’s chassis. Starscream delighted in the smaller mech’s trembling, as his lower-lip quivered and he fixed the larger with an uncertain glare. “Open his spark chamber… I want to see his spark.” 

“As you wish, Lord Starscream…” Knock Out set to prying the unwilling young Seeker’s chassis open, placing a chassis-wrench in place to hold the mech’s plating open. “He’s as blue and purple as his frame and optics…” Knock Out murmured as they were all bathed in a blue-purple glow of light.

“Hmm… So… tell me, Devision, should I make you mine completely? Should I make you mine with a merge and bonding? Of course, as a slave, you’ll have the usual slave’s collar, cuffs and chains…” Starscream purred, looming over the fearfully trembling youth. “Would you like that? To belong to me completely, even in spark?”

Devision shuddered, glaring at the mech looming over him. No, he couldn’t… he couldn’t mean… a forced spark-merge to make a bond! To make him his spark-bonded mate? The young mech thrashed in the restraints, whimpering. “N...no...please… don’t…” He had heard that a forced merge and bonding hurt and continued to hurt for as long as it lasted. Not for the one who forced it, naturally, but for the one who had been forced into it… only if he conceded, only if he accepted it willingly would it not hurt. He also had heard that the forced merge and bondings required much more frequent maintenance to keep them strong and viable. 

“No? Hmm… Maybe I should then…” Starscream crooned, stroking a single talon over the smaller ones spark, knowing the crackling charge would hurt the younger Seeker. He merely chuckled at the clear discomfort and pained whine the younger one gave in response. “You’re mine now, as it is so-why not make you mine completely? Yes… I think that would do nicely.”

Starscream smirked, letting his servo trail down the smaller Seeker’s lithe frame. Stroking both his right and left sides, before trailing to the mech’s hips… stroking his legs, absently. On down, to the young mech’s right pede, to his left pede, then upward again back to the tiny one’s left hip. Squeezing the trembling mech’s leg, Starscream stroked the younger’s inner thigh. Stroking closer and closer to the squirming mech’s interface panels. Chuckling at the whimpers his touch derived from the quivering-lipped Seeker. 

“Indeed… you’re quite a nice specimen…” Starscream crooned into the smaller one’s audial, as he loomed over him. “Shall I see what you have under here, in front of the good Doctor? Hmm?” Starscream chuckled, still stroking the small mech, slipping his servo down onto the front of Devision’s pelvic region, tapping upon the mech’s interface panels.

“N...no… please… no…” The royal blue jet pleaded softly, locking optics with the Air Commander, who sneered down at him mirthfully.

“Well now, I take that as a wish to be displayed further. Oh, but should I? Should I indulge in exposing my pet? Hmm? Granted, the good Doctor will likely have to see you sooner rather than later… should I…” Starscream dropped his voice to a softer silky tone only the two of them could hear as he smirked down at the smaller Seeker, ”should I choose to indulge and enjoy your valve…” He casually stroked Devision over his interface panels, rubbing firmly and delighting in the other’s squiriming. 

“N...no… please...please don’t…” Dev pleaded again with a soft gasp.

Devision squirmed, gasping… Starscream’s digits never once stopped lingering over his interface panels, threatening to get the younger mech to respond favorably (for the other Seeker) with opening his panels from arousal. As Starscream was using the smaller Seeker’s frame touches to render him helpless against such a response. It felt good… Though it was undesired attention from Starscream, at least in this moment. He shuddered, torn between what felt good and what felt wrong within him. The conflicted feelings warring within the smallest mech in the room.


	3. Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little Seeker gets examined, intimately...

“Be a dear, and open up for me, Devision…” Starscream cooed, as he ignored his little pet’s words and wishes completely. Smirking maliciously as he rubbed the smaller mech’s interface panels far more suggestively. “Come one… Dev, don’t be shy…” He chuckled as the smaller mech still squirmed uncomfortably upon the medberth. 

“Noooo please… St...Starscream…” The tiny Seeker whimpered softly.

Ignoring the other Seeker’s words, Starscream rubbed his pets panel, he could feel the arousal in the small one’s field. Any moment now, the mech would expose himself… Starscream did not let up on the smaller jet one bit, stroking him pawingly, possessively, eagerly awaiting the squirming younger Seeker’s impending exhibition of his array. 

“Hey… whoa… what’s going on in here?” Breakdown walked into the medbay just as Devision’s panel retracted, revealing the small Seeker’s rapidly pressurizing spike, dripping with pink transfluid and his exposed, but tightly closed valve that was now leaking a little transfluid and lubricant. 

“Lord Starscream has a little pet… Breaky. C’mon over and watch.” Knock Out said to his mate.

“Hmm… wet for me already, Dev?” Starscream smirked… his optics looking at the younger Seeker’s goods, now his array and spark on full display to the three other mechs in the room. “You’re small spike is rather cute… though I won’t have much use for that part of you.” Starscream did, however reach his other servo to take the tiny mech’s spike in is grasp, squeezing the little one’s member and eliciting a gasp from the trembling mech. Starscream never paused, never looked over, he just ignored the medic and his mate.

A talon tip trailed along the tip of Dev’s spike, and Starscream slipped his talon tip ever-so-slightly into the younger Seeker’s spike slit. Another whimpering gasp came from the diminutive jet as he shuddered on the medberth. Starscream pumped the rest of his servo up and down the youth’s spike, and in little time the smaller Seeker moaned, shuddering, twitching and venting, until his spike erupted in transfluid, overloading quickly. 

“My, aren’t we eager for overload. Doesn’t take much to get you to overload, does it, pet? Starscream dipped a talon into the mess on the younger mech’s hips and cockpit, he slipped the coated talon against the smaller ones quivering lips, into the others mouth, wiping the transfluid against Devision’s glossa. “Have a taste of yourself and lick my digit clean, pet…” He cooed to the other jet. Making sure the smaller mech followed his orders.

Knock Out and Breakdown were watching the scene in silence. Aroused, and fixated at what they witnessed, unable to look away from the scene. Nor were they willing to speak up and risk the wrath of Starscream. Though they commed each other over their bonds that they would have to frag as soon as the two Seekers left the medbay.

“Now… let’s have a look at that valve of yours… shall we?” Starscream purred. Returning to the spot he had stood before, looming over the younger one’s exposed array. He slipped his servo’s on down to the miniscule mech’s external node, and stroked the little bump in a swirled pattern. Chuckling at the gasp and moan the smaller Seeker gave. Giving a sharp squeeze that made the youth cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. “LIke that, do we? Hmm…”

Devision gasped, squirming. Starscream was touching him. And not just touching him, touching him explicitly! He was not sure what to think about this situation. Had he not, many times, fantasized about just such an occurrence? Only, only now… the young mech shuddered… Now it was different. This is not how he had imagined it would be, could be, (not that he had actually thought it ever would be)...

 

“Enjoying yourself, my pet?” Starscream smirked. He then slipped his servo down lower, lightly stroking over the mech’s opening. Toying with the little mech’s surprisingly full inner valve lips. Next, Starscream slipped two of his digits into the little mechs valve, eliciting another gasp from the smaller mech. He began to scissor the youth on the medberth’s tight valve. “Hmm… you are tight… my pet.” 

Devision squirmed, gasped, venting again. As Starscream’s digits pressed into him, he winced and gave a soft yelp of pain. Then Starscream scissored his valve, causing more pain and pleasure to mingle for the royal blue jet. Starscream chuckled above him and pressed his digits further and further into his valve. It hurt! It hurt so much! Dev squirmed and whined in pain. The pain and discomfort exceeding what pleasure he had felt. Even as Starscream slipped a few more digits into him, causing him to hiss and pant, despite the larger Seeker stroking his internal pleasure nodes too. Then Starscream pressed a bit further… enough to hit upon Devision’s valve seal. Devision whined in pain, tearing up as he squirmed upon the medberth.

“Ho! What have we here? Is my little pet… a sealed, untouched… virgin? How delightfully unexpected!” Starscream smirked, his wings hiked up and fluttered softly. “Hmm… I wonder, does that mean your port is untapped as well?” 

“Y...yes… please… don’t… please…” The younger Seeker pleaded softly, violet optics brimming with lubricant, as he fixed a pleading look upon the other red orbs, a few tear streaks of lubricant trickled down the smaller jet’s faceplates.

“Hmm… I suppose I’ve examined you enough… for now…” Starscream crooned, pulling his digits out and away from the smaller mech’s valve. “Well, I guess we’d better get you collared and cleaned, so I may take you to your new quarters.”

“Knock Out, Breakdown, wipe him clean for me… I won’t have my pet covered in transfluid on the walk home.”

The Red Medic and his mate, reluctantly, but quickly went about the task, cleaning off the young Seeker diligently, even getting to handle the youth’s spike and valve a bit in the process, as the tiny Seeker merely whimpered softly, never taking his optics off Starscream.

“That’ll do, Knock Out.” Starscream murmured, all while Devision eyed Starscream warily, not sure what the larger mech would do once they made it to Starscream’s quarters. It was not likely going to be good or pleasant. He whimpered, looking into the other’s optics nervously. The larger mech smirked down at him and reached into his subspace…

“I have a few gifts for you, my pet…” Starscream crooned, stroking Devision’s cockpit with the servo that was free. “You’ll wear these as an outward mark of belonging to me… but you’re true mark of being mine will come when we get home…” With that, Starscream pulled out first the collar he had the Eradicons make for his new pet. It was paneled in rectangles, with a golden trim on the top and bottom of each panel. As a piece, it could bend and fold, but also click into place solidly and nearly seamlessly. This Starscream slipped onto his neck cables, as it folded around Devision’s neck, it clicked into place, becoming rather solid. While it had a few features Devision did not yet know about, the front of it had a loop of heavily-gold-plated titanium on the lower portion of the collar. Attached to that was a diamond-shaped tag that spelled out in smaller writing… “property of” and in larger, fancy script, “Starscream”. If one flipped the tag around, it bore Devision’s name along with a smaller text above and below they young mech’s name. “The Traitor” was written above the younger Seeker’s name and “my little thief” was written below.

“There… that’s your collar to wear now. And, just so you know, it has a tracking device installed in it… not that we don’t already have your energy signal scanned and on record. This is just further insurance that you don’t attempt to run away. Furthermore, this collar and the cuffs I will add on you in a moment, cannot be removed by anyone but me.” Starscream smirked as he released first Dev’s left servo, snapping on a cuff around his wrist that matched the collar he now wore, before doing the same to Dev’s right servo. Moving on down to the younger Seeker’s ankles. Once the youth had collar, wrist cuffs and ankle cuffs on, Starscream approached uncomfortably close to the smaller mech. Looming as the younger one flinched and whimpered softly. He pressed on the front panel of Dev’s collar and a loop popped up, the kind of “O” ring that a leash could clip onto. As expected, Starscream produced a leash that matched the collar and cuff ensemble and clipped it to the loop with a click. Though the larger mech did not stop there, he knelt, pressing into panels on the ankle cuffs, producing “O” rings there as well, and hobbling his pet with chain. Next, gave a bit of a stroke to the younger Seeker’s exposed array once more before he went and clipped the young mech’s wrist cuffs together, clipping a smaller chain onto them, and clipping that chain to the leashe’s chain. Starscream stepped back, admiring the complete look a moment, smirking.

“Now, we shall go to our quarters, and you’ll see what your accommodations will be like as my slave…” Starscream purred to the other Seeker. Giving a tug on the collar. “Come along like a good boy…’

Devision had to hobble along, behind Starscream, his fear intensifying with every step he took behind Starscream, his anxiety mounting along with his fear. Devision had no idea where Starscream’s quarters were, so he did not realize that Starscream was not actually going there just yet. He soon would see that that was the case.

“Well, before we go to my quarters, let’s parade you around the Nemesis, shall we?” Starscream glanced back at his dour little pet walking behind him and he smirked. The larger Seeker led the smaller Seeker all around the Nemesis, so that Vehicons, Eradicons, and the few others that still remained among the Decepticons could see the small Seeker chained and following along on a leash behind the Winglord leader of the Decepticons. After a tour around the ship, making sure that all the mechs on board had seen his pet, spark and array still exposed on the smaller Seeker, Starscream finally headed back to his quarters with his new little pet.

He sent the code to his quarters, to have the the door of his quarters open, and then he led his tiny pet inside… smirking as he did, waiting for the door to close to turn towards his pet… smirking.

“Well, now… it’s time to make you mine completely, don’t you think? I know I will enjoy this…” Starscream purred, stepping forward, as he stroked his new pet’s frame and loomed over him.


	4. The Ravishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Starscream makes Dev his completely, this is the war...

Starscream grinned, stroking Dev’s cockpit suggestively, Starscream took another step closer to his chained little pet, smirking, as he continued to stroke the younger Seeker’s lithe frame with his free servo. Pawing possessively along the younger one’s sides and hips a bit. His other servo still gripping the leash handle he held firmly, which he had clipped to the younger mech’s collar.

“Are you ready, slave?” Starscream cooed, stepping still closer, pressing against the younger Seeker, making his hobbled pet take a few steps back until he was pressed against the door they had just come through. Starscream smirked and leered over him, stroking down lower still. Until he was at the small mech’s array. Gripping the smaller mech’s tiny spike for a squeeze and chuckling at the gasp from the trembling Seeker, before reaching down lower to rub his external node. Slipping down further, he delighted in pressing two of his digits along the opening of the youth’s valve. Rubbing the mech as he trembled, gasped and whimpered, fearful yet helpless against Starscream’s advances.

Devision yelped when Starscream finally pressed two of his digits into his valve. It hurt… and the smaller Seeker whined in discomfort. Why did it have to hurt so? The tiny jet trembled, lower lip trembling as he looked down, averting his optics and trying to keep from crying. He did not want this kind of attention, not like this… At least, this is not how he imagined his first time would be like nor how he imagined it might be to be taken by Starscream. In his fantasies, it was all different…and much better. In his fantasies, he had submitted willingly, and it was a mutual desire that was mutually beneficial and pleasant for both of them.

“I cannot believe you’re still untouched, untainted… “Starscream purred, as he pushed his digits all the way into the Seeker’s valve until he felt the mech’s seal, rubbing his barrier with delight. “Such a rarity, and in one so small and tight, you will be a delightful frag… Now, we shall get into my berthroom to continue this… encounter. Such a pretty little thing like you still a virgin…Come, pet… “ That said, the larger mech backed off from the smaller one, tugging the leash, he led the hobbled Seeker into his berthroom. Once in that room, with the door to the room shut and locked (to prevent his pet’s escape attempts) he stripped the chains on the diminutive Seeker’s ankle cuffs. Next, he moved to remove the mech’s chains on his wrists and collar, placing them into his subspace for now.

Devision looked up at the larger Seeker anxiously, apprehensive about what was to come. He was trembling fiercely, fear in his field and reflected in his deep violet optics. He stood still, much like a deer in headlights, unsure what he could do. He was helpless. He knew it was true. No one would help him out of this situation. There was nowhere to run, no way to escape. He whimpered in fear. As Starscream took a step forward, he took a step back. This pattern repeated until the younger mech bumped against the berth. At that point, Starscream sneered down at him and pushed him onto the berth. It was more than large enough for three Seekers, but typically housed only one. Dev was pushed down on the berth, releasing a startled squawk of panic.

“Hmm, looking forward to this, pet?” Starscream drawled out, his lust and eagerness in his voice and field. “I am… you’re going to be a delightfully fun frag…I am going to claim all of you tonight…”

Starscream climbed onto the berth, to join him.They both knew the implications of a Seeker being pushed down upon his wings, being both Seekers themselves. Among Seekers, one never consented or yielded to being on their back, on their wings, unless they were Trinemates or kin, or some equally trusted mecha. The two of them were not kin, nor yet Trine, and thus, this was a violent act of dominance. An act of warfare, of abuse of power. Nor was this the first time Starscream had done this to Dev. The punishment, the pinning him against the wall, each of those had been direct claims of dominance, direct challenges, assertions of Starscream’s authority and control over the smaller jet. There was no denying it, and both Seekers knew that intimately. A Seeker who yielded to being on his back, giving up control, was a sign of complete trust, or complete submission, or both in some cases.

Dev gasped and squirmed away, going further up the berth to try and get away from the Winglord. Starscream merely smirked at him and followed, Seizing him by one ankle cuff, tugging him further down until he could loom above him.

“Well now, you’re in for it… aren’t you?” Starscream cooed. He laughed heartily as Devision tried to fight him off. Struggling with pushing at him, instinctively trying to claw at him and push, pound or squirm away. “Pathetic, aren’t we, little thief?”

“No… please… Starscream…don’t do this…” Devision was desperate to try and avoid the inevitable. He knew he was not going to get out of this, but that didn’t stop him from trying to plead his way out of the situation. “Please… “

“Dear Devision, do you not understand what it means to be my slave? Hmm? I OWN you… you’re MINE!” Starscream chuckled. “All of you. Your skills, your talents, your knowledge, your frame, your spark, your spike, your valve, your port… are all MINE! To use and do with as I see fit! Now, do cease your struggling… or it will go harder for you… not that I mind the conquest… naturally…”

Devision trembled, shaking, he kept his legs clamped tight against the impending invasion of his frame. Even as he squirmed, struggled, flailing and pounding and pushing against Starscream hovering above him. Starscream merely chuckled, reached out, grabbed each cuffed wrist and pinned him down with ease.

“You’re no match for me, Dev… though it’s cute of you to try to fight me…” Starscream cooed, as he slipped one knee against Dev, between his legs, pressing harder and harder, as he rubbed his knee against the mech’s node and valve. The act parted the youth’s legs just slightly. He soon placed his other knee next to his first. “So, I ask again, ready for me pet?”

Devision inhaled air and ex-vented in a panic, this was it… this was it… he was… he was going to be forced… He stiffened, tensing up and trembling in fear. Lower lip quivered slightly. The youth looked on in horror as he watched Starscream’s spike panel retract with a click. Revealing a firm, fully pressurized spike dripping slightly with lubricant. In the next moment, he gasped as Starscream spread his knees to part the smaller mech’s legs wide. Dev thrashed and whimpered, he didn’t want this! No!

“No… no…no… Starscream… please… please don’t do this… not like this… no… please…” The youth pleaded, staring into those fiery orbs desperately. Trying to plead with the mech above him. To no avail, Starscream was not going to be dissuaded from his prize. Dev thrashed more desperately.

“What you say, or think, has no meaning, slave… you’re mine. Only what I say matters.” Starscream growled, without another word, he pressed his spike tip to Dev’s node, rubbing the tip of his spike against the external node a moment, then slipping his spike (his long, thicker-than-average-for-a-Seeker) member pressing at the entrance of the little mech. The act brought out a whimpering whine of pain. He smirked, sneering down at the frightened mech, then shunted his hips forward, ramming the youth with a furious thrust. The smaller mech screamed in agony. “Ah, yes, scream for me, pet! Scream for your Master…”

Dev felt the pounding with an intense pain that stung… his Seal caved a bit, breaking, but not completely. Starscream unable to go all the way into him, as the Seal still held enough to keep him from reaching his gestational seal. The larger mech drew back, ready to ram forward again, Dev ex-venting in a mounting panic, preparing for another agonizing wave of pain. Sure enough, another brutal thrust came as he screamed again, thrashing, pinned underneath the larger mech. Legs tremblingly spread wide apart. The seal still held enough to prevent the Winglord’s spike from going all the way into his valve. It hurt! Fierce, burning agony, hot and searing. He must have started to cry lubricant tears in the initial first thrust, because now he could not see for the degree of lubricant leaking from his optics. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he barely could register it as he knew it was not over yet.

“It seems your seal is rather strong, slave-boy… but I think one more good, hard thrust should do it… don’t you think?” Starscream sneered, chuckling, without another word, he thrust hard and deep into the younger Seeker. Smirking when finally feeling the seal give way completely, as his slave-boy screamed in pain. “You’re so… so tight…Dev…”

Devision screamed again, he could feel his seal give way finally as much as Starscream could… and how it hurt so much! He whined, softly, sobbing miserably and shaking but it was still not over yet. Starscream had slowed to a painfully slow pace, as he leaned down over him, the smaller Seeker sensed, not saw, the intensity of another’s spark… Starscream’s spark. It merged with his exposed spark hungrilly, devouringly eager as he pushed energy onto him. Dominantly claiming him as his. Claiming the younger mech’s spark, and forcing the merge deeper, deeper, for Devision, this was a painful process. The crackling electricity hurt as much as it had when Starscream had stroked his digit in his spark. The rippling agonizingly painful. He resisted not because he would not have wanted Starscream, but rather because he resisted the nature of how he was being claimed. Had Starscream asked him, had he pursued him in a form of courtship, Dev would have gladly yielded to the elder Seeker. He would have gladly accepted being his mate. But this… this… was… not what he wanted. Not in the least.

“Come on, Dev… yield to me… be mine…completely…” Starscream crooned, forcing more energy on the youth’s spark, his more experienced spark gradually gaining sway over the younger ones inexperience… Starscream delighting in the sensation of the younger Seeker’s spark yielding to his. The bond was being formed, connected… Dev’s spark consumed by the overpowering strength of his own. Click! There! Now he was his!

Devision, meanwhile, just sobbed through the whole process. The mech’s spike still buried within his valve, which was painfully uncomfortable in itself. Now… now his Spark was claimed by the same mech. He shuddered miserably. Barely registering the disengagement of Starscream’s spark, as the mech resumed his thrusting. Gradually Starscream was building up a brutal pace of ravishing Dev’s valve. All while Dev was sobbing, squirming, writhing, trembling, and miserably fussing against the onslaught. This was a war between the two of them, and one Starscream was winning. One Dev had no hope of defeating.

“So… so… so… tight… you quiver so nicely around my spike, Dev…” Starscream purred, as he kept up his brutally fast pace of thrusting in and out of the younger Seeker. “Though you could squeeze me a bit more, couldn’t you? No matter, I will teach you to pleasure me in due time… as part of your training!”

Training? What training? Devision gasped, shuddering, giving yelps and screams of pain now and then as Starscream’s spike hit hard in a particularly uncomfortable manner, he was being stretched so wide he could swear he was torn some. Though eventually, the mech’s spike reached his gestational seal and rammed him there painfully. Starscream unrelenting in his onslaught, getting closer to his overload, Dev could sense it and soon, the mech had made it through… his spike tip pressing into Devision’s gestation chamber as the Winglord erupted in a roar of triumph. Devision could feel the cycles of hot transfluid spurting into him. Starscream kept thrusting, as he shuddered above him and moaned.

“Ah… wonderful, a delightful frag indeed… you’re soooo tight! Such a wonderfully exhilarating frag like you is definitely a prize! I’m so glad I decided to keep you and make you mine!” Starscream muttered, blocking their bond and completely ignoring the pain, sorrow and broken-sparked sense of betrayal borne within the mech beneath him who sobbed quietly, unresponsive as he dissociated from reality.

Starscream, it soon proved, was not satisfied with merely one frag… he seized Devision, yanking on the smaller mech, turning him over and positioning him so that he may have him from behind. This, too, was an act of dominance or submission, an act meant for Seekers who trusted one another. To expose one’s wings to another, in such close proximity, that was also only done among very close and very trusted individuals. The younger Seeker trembled, but did not fuss much as he was re-positioned, being shoved aft-upwards… as his chassis and helm were pushed down, in forced prostration like he was in the act of worship.

“Bow before me… slave… worship me…” Starscream cooed. As he lined his spike up sending a code to his pet, to make the mech’s frame yield to his wish. Starscream, it had turned out, had made Knock Out install override controls to Dev’s frame: giving him complete control over Dev’s spark, interface panels, and port panel. If Devision had wanted, he couldn’t resist or close them without Starscream granting him permission. Though Dev himself had been too distraught to have attempted and discovered it yet on his own. The molestation of earlier, had all been for show for Starscream’s entertainment and Devision’s misery.

“I wonder, do you think your port will be as tight as your valve proved to be, or tighter still?” Starscream cooed in mirthful delight. Stroking the younger mech’s aft suggestively. When the smaller Seeker failed to respond Starscream just gave a wing-shrug and seized the younger mech’s hips. He lined himself up, smirking, before ramming into his pet’s port, breaking the youth’s seal in one thrust. The royal blue jet screamed in pain underneath him but barely fought him. “Well, your port sure is tight but your port’s seal gave way much easier than your valve seal had… No matter. You’re mine just the same.”

As Starscream rutted the younger one’s port with abandon, he moaned, crooned and grunted in pleasure, thrusting hard and rough without concern for his unwilling berthfellow. The younger jet merely sobbing in abject misery. Starscream yanked on the smaller one, pulling him back again and again onto his spike until he roared with a second overload. He still was not done with the younger Seeker yet though. Not yet satisfied… so he dragged the youth over, forcing him to kneel, and made the younger jet suck him clean.

“That’s it, use your glossa… good boy… clean me up…” The Winglord crooned, rutting into the tiny mouth before him. He gasped, shuddering until he soon overloaded a third time into his pet’s warm mouth. “Swallow my seed, slave… take it all.”

After he was good and satisfied with three frags, having taken Devision’s valve, his port and his mouth, Starscream pulled the leash back out, clipping it onto his pet’s collar, and tugged the small one over to where he would recharge for the night. A padded cushion, a fourth the thickness of a berth and half the width of one lay upon the ground. A wall mounted chain lay nearby, which Starscream attached to Devision’s anklet on his right ankle.

“This is where you’ll recharge, pet. If you behave, in time, you may possibly earn the right to recharge on my berth. That is only if you earn it though. For now, you recharge here, chained to the wall. Understood? “ Starscream barked in a gruff tone. “Tomorrow, we start your training. Good night, my pet…. Sleep well little one we’ll have quite a busy day tomorrow.” He cooed, in a mockingly sweet tone.

Devision blinked through the tears and overwhelming grief, looking up at Starscream forlornly and nodded silently. He understood. He didn’t fuss as the mech chained him any, nor protested when Starscream went back over to his berth and lay down, ready for recharge himself. Devision was distant, curling up into a tight little ball of Seeker and sobbing himself into recharge.


End file.
